Leg braces have been in use for many years. However, the existing leg braces do not provide for adjustment of the brace with respect to the particular limb that is to be supported. Typically the existing braces are simply semicircular braces having a uniform diameter. Therefore, many different braces must be available to fit persons of different sizes.
If a limb changes size then a new brace would be required. Specifically, if a person is undergoing therapy on his or her leg the dimensions of the leg may change as the person is rehabilitated. This then requires an adjustable brace so that the brace can be adapted to fit the person's changing leg size or muscle characteristics. If a brace is not adjustable a new brace is required. The present invention provides novel springs and end segments which can be adjusted with respect to a trilateral center segment.